


100 years in darkness

by dimensional_ghost



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, don't mind me, i love steampianist, is this even a fanfic??? idk, just some random story i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: A story based on Steampianist's song, 100 Years in darkness.





	100 years in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on the song 100 years in darkness, so i highly suggest you listen to it before reading this so you can understand better what's happening ;w;

If I think about it enough, I can still feel the pads of your fingers when you’d thread them through my hair.  
The warmth of your laughter always seemed to dispel the cold silence that filled up your bedroom.

I remember those dusky afternoons, when we would play together. Just you and me.  
I remember how the soft rays of sunlight would light up your pale skin and your long, brown hair.  
You looked like a fallen angel; your innocent, candid smile was the reason I could bear hours and hours of silence, waiting for you to return and play with me again.

I loved those peaceful, short moments.  
I loved you.  
I still love you.

That’s why, even in this darkness, I know you will return for me.

 

* * *

 

It’s been so long since I have last seen your smile. Your big, brown eyes that would crinkle when you laughed. That cheery, light laughter that didn’t seem to have a care in the world, that would always warm my very core.  
It’s been so long since I have last felt the warmth of your skin, your thumbs stroking my cold, porcelain cheeks while your lips spoke words of love.

I wonder how much time has passed since I last saw you.  
Why did you wear such a frantic expression?  
That anxious look on your face, your crying eyes looking left and right repeatedly, your small chest falling and rising so fast on the brink of hyperventilation- I wanted to get rid of them all.

  
Such despair didn’t suit you.

You, the little angel with a faint blush always adorning your round cheeks.

I wanted to wrap my cold, short arms around your trembling form and protect you from whatever made you so scared that you grabbed that little, worn out blanket you’d always engulf yourself in and ran out the room, hastily locking the door.  
I can still feel the sadness in that one, little word you whispered as you closed the door shut; your regretful eyes were locked on me, who could only stay still on the shelf you had put me on the day before.

 

_“Goodbye.”_

 

* * *

 

Where are you?

 

Everything’s shaking.

 

I miss you.

 

It’s so dark in here.

 

Where have you gone?

 

I miss you.

 

It’s too dark in here.

 

I miss you.

 

I miss you.

 

Come back to me.

 

I miss you.

 

* * *

 

I love you. I know you will return for me.

Your soft laughter is the reason I can still have hope.  
You will return for me.

It’s been ten years since that frantic look on your eyes. The door closing shut. _Goodbye._

Ten years in this darkness. The sunlight has since then stopped pouring from the window.  
Your bed is still well-kept, despite you reaching blindly for the blanket with your tiny hands ten years ago.

I remember my heart aching at the sight of your tears.  
You had never cried, not even when your mother had to put a band-aid on your knee because you had scraped it when you were at school.

You were so, _so_ strong. I loved you.

That’s why I can wait. To be hugged again, to be loved again- I can wait.

 

I’ll be fine.

 

Even if everything around me crumbles down, I’ll be fine.

 

I’ll always wait for you.

 

 

* * *

 

The room is shaking again.  
I can hear someone yelling outside, screaming out in pain, begging for help.  
But that’s okay. It’s not you. You’re okay.

When the screaming quiets down, the shaking does too.  
My unblinking eyes keep staring at the crusted wall- once decorated with so many of your drawings, now a  
rotting purple.

 

* * *

 

I can’t remember your face anymore. Your serene smile. Your big, round eyes. I can’t remember.

It’s been forty years since the door closing shut. _Goodbye._ _**Goodbye.**_

I wonder if you’re okay. You’re not out there, are you?

 

Why didn’t your hands reach out to me too, along with your worn out blanket?

Why did you leave me here, all alone? Why did you leave me?

Didn’t you love me?

Why?

I loved you. Even if I’m just a porcelain doll, I loved you.

 

* * *

 

I hate this shelf.

I hate this room.

I hate you.

Why did you leave me?

Have you ever loved me? I can’t remember. I hate you.

I loved you. You didn’t.

I hate you. Do you hate me as well?

 

It’s been so long since you locked me in this decaying room.

My memories are fading. My hope for you to return is fading.

  
I don’t think you’ll come back for me. Have you forgotten me? Have you found someone else?

I hate that the only thing I can do is wait. You won’t return for me. You’ve forgotten me.

I just want to see your face again. The sunlight. The sky. I want to get out of this room.

 

I want to get out. I want to be free.

 

But I will rot in solitude, in this dark, freezing room.

 

I don’t want to.

 

Someone get me out of here, please. Or else, I’ll go mad.

 

I’ve been staring at the crumbling wall for so long now, I’ve forgotten everything.

 

I hate you.

 

Come back for me, please. _Please._

I’ll be fine. So, come back to me.

I can wait. I’ll always wait for you.

I’ll wait until the day that locked door will open again.

I’ll wait until the day you’ll feel what I felt.

So many years in this dark, freezing room.

Even if the world outside crumbles down, I’ll wait.

I’ll wait until the day you’ll know true despair.

 

I’ll always wait for you to return.


End file.
